Alexis's Elemental Hero
by CH1996
Summary: Jaden confesses his feelings to Alexis and everything is going perfect for the new couple until Alexis fails an important test and Dr. Crowler makes her stay at Duel Academy for Winter Break to re-take it and Jaden already bought plane tickets to Domino City can Alexis and him convince Crowler to let her re-take it once she's ready it or will she have to miss out on their trip?


It was a chilly morning in early December, there was a slight bit of frost on the ground and trees. The railing for the Slifer Red dorms upper floor was just barely wet from all the perspiration that came with winter time. Jaden Yuki 2nd year Slifer Red student at Duel Academy had quite a few things on his mind, a test coming up he wasn't gonna study for, new dueling tactics, he had come up with something with Air Hummingbird if he could get first turn and Air Hummingbird in his hand to get a big advantage on his opponent with his special ability but that was for a 'I wanna take over the world so I'm gonna beat you in a card game' duel instead of a 'You took the last eggwich so I'm gonna beat you in a card game' kind of duel. But the thing that was primarily on his mind was Alexis Rhodes, The Queen of Obelisk, and she was certainly deserving of her title not only was she incredibly intelligent, she had looks that could kill, and Dueling skill to match very few people had ever beaten her, Jaden being one of those people. Ever since he had saved her from the Society of Light she was all that was on his mind, he really didn't know why normally all that went on in his head was 'when are we eating' and 'when's my next duel' but now a girl was on his mind, and she was dueling him! Could Jaden actually be feeling things normal teenagers feel? All Jaden really know about whatever he was feeling about Alexis was that he wanted something more with her, but what could it be that he wanted? Jaden knew he didn't want Alexis in a sexual way, at least that wasn't what was stuck in his head. He contemplated telling about this but everytime he imagined what he would possibly say he always imagined her rejecting him horribly, just thinking about him caused him to lose sleep recently he had only been able to sleep three hours at a time, Jaden didn't want to have to do it but he had decided he would ask... Atticus. He had no chance, if jaden was going to figure out was going on his head he would have to ask the smartest the only person he knew he 'knew' anything about romance, which was Jaden's first guess about these thoughts. He started to walk around his own dorm grounds trying to collect his thoughts and see if he could rationalize them himself instead of having to talk to Atticus about it but he wasn't having any luck. Jaden decided to do what he was dreading… ask Atticus. He took his phone out and started typing a message to Atticus

' Hey Atticus can i ask you something'

Jaden waited for a reply

' What's up Jay?'

' So there's this girl and i can't get her out of my head I think I like her but I'm not sure. I'm scared that if I do like her and tell her, she'll say no, what do you think I should do?

' It it Alexis?'

' I don't see how that really matters'

' Doesn't I just wanna know :)'

'Promise you won't tell?'

'I promise I'll leave it to you to tell whoever she is'

' Ya it's Alexis…'

" Well Jay when she's in her head is she wearing an active duel-disk?'

' No, that's the thing at first i thought I was just thinking about how much I enjoy dueling her'

' Well Jay it's pretty clear that you have a crush on Alexis'

' So what do you think I should do?'

' Tell her.'

' But what if she says no?'

' Jaden trust me Alexis feels exactly the same way about you'

' How do you know?'

' One she's my sister so I can kinda tell when she's looking at a guy she likes and when she looks at a guy who's just a friend'

'Two she's come to me asking the exact same thing about you.'

'BUT YOU CAN'T TELL HER I TOLD YOU'

' She… She asked you about me?'

' Yes Jaden Alexis likes you and you like her, tell her'

' Alright I-I'll do it'

' Thanks Atticus'

Jaden started to wonder how he was going to tell Alexis how he felt. Should he do over text so he can let ALL of his feelings out, when it come to emotions like this Jaden did better over the phone, or should he do it in person. Ultimately he decided it would be cowardly to do it through the phone so he decided to tell her in person. He sent her a text asking her to come to the Slifer Dorms

'Hey Lex uhm can you come down to the Slifer Dorm?'

'Why?'

'I gotta tell you something'

'Can't you tell me over the phone?'

' I would prefer to tell you in person'

'meet me by the cliff by the Slifer Dorms ok?'

'Ok? But if you push me off I am so gonna haunt your ass!'

'see you in a bit'

Jaden walked down to the cliff and sat waiting for her thinking about what he was gonna tell her. He didn't have much time to think since Alexis had gotten there faster than he had expected

" All right Jaden why did you ask me down here Jaden" She asked him

" Oh A-Alexis I uh didn't expect you to get here so fast" Jaden said

" Did you just stutter? Are you feeling alright?" Alexis asked concerned

" depends on your definition of 'alright'" He said which only aroused more suspicion from Alexis

" What do you mean? Jaden what's wrong" she asked starting to get more concerned

" Alexis you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met" Jaden said out of the blue

Alexis was slightly shocked by Jaden's sudden exclamation

" W-What?" she asked not sure what to say

" You-You're amazing in every way. You're beautiful, an incredible duelist and super smart and even though you're an Obelisk, you're not stuck up, you're-you're real Alexis and ever since we got you out of the Society of Light I haven't been able to get you out of my mind I-I really like you Alexis, I wanna be your boyfriend Alexis" Jaden said the entire time looking her directly in the eye

" Jaden…" was all Alexis could say

Jaden waited a long while for her to say or do something, after a long while of her just standing there Jaden had assumed that Alexis just wanted to be friends and started walking back to his dorms, he walked past her but felt her grab his wrist, he looked back at her and she was looking at the ground trying to avoid his eyes. Eventually she looked up at Jaden, slowly stood on her tiptoes and ever so slightly pressed her lips to his. Jaden's eyes widened slightly before he relaxed and moved to stand directly in front of her. Alexis let go of his wrist and moved her hands to grip the front of his jacket. Jaden moved his hands hesitantly to rest on Alexis's waist. After a short while of kissing they pulled apart. Both of them had blushed on their cheeks. Alexis looked up at Jaden with innocent eyes and said four simple words

" I feel the same"


End file.
